


Why Warblers Make the Best Friends

by ducttapeofdoom



Series: Why Warblers Make the Best... [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes comforts Kurt after the debacle known as the Gap Attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Warblers Make the Best Friends

Title: Why Warblers make the best friends

Author: Lenora

Pairing,Character(s): Wes, Kurt Hummel, David, Blaine

Rating: PG

Word Count: 544

Spoilers: Up to Silly Love Songs

Summary: Wes comforts Kurt after the debacle known as the Gap Attack.

 

 

**Why Warblers Make the Best Friends**

 

Wes slowly approached Kurt, who was sitting dejectedly on a bench not too far from the Starbucks where Blaine was attempting to drown his sorrows in coffee and pastries.

 

“How are you feeling?” Wes asked, sitting next to the countertenor. “No wait, stupid question. I saw how out of it you were during the performance. Normally I’d say something about you letting your show face drop, but in light of today’s events, I’ll let it slide. Though I did like the death glare you were sporting at one point,” he teased.

 

Kurt chuckled thickly. “I have been told before that my bitch face is enough to send people running in the other direction. I kept imagining his hair bursting into flames,” he confessed.

 

“Blaine or the guy’s?”

 

“Blaine, Blondie, either one at that point. I sort of gave up caring around the sex toy line. Which I still can’t believe he sang, by the way.”

 

David bounded over to the two of them. “The guys and I have decided that we’re going to mock Blaine endlessly for the epic fail that was the Gap Attack. Thad, Jeff, and Nick have decided that we will all set “When I get you Alone” as our ringtones for Blaine.” He suddenly smirked. “And then, in the middle of next rehearsal, Liliana is going to mass text us all. Just imagine, twenty-six phones going off at the same time…all with _that_ song!” He stared off into the distance with a look that Kurt imagined the Weasley Twins would wear when planning an epic prank.

 

Kurt suddenly got an _evil_ look on his face. “Can the ringtone be the sex toy line?”

 

Wes and David looked at him in shock before they threw back their heads and practically cackled. “I knew there was a reason we liked you so much,” Wes said, bumping his shoulder against Kurt’s.

 

“You mean other than my impeccable fashion sense and scathing wit?” Kurt asked fondly.

 

David cackled. “Well maybe Wes, but I merely appreciate your voice and obvious evil mastermind ways.”

 

Kurt’s eyebrows rose as he looked at the obviously blushing Wes. “Really? I thought you had a girlfriend.”

 

Wes coughed, slightly uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken. “We’re constantly in a flux of on-again and off-again. Currently, we’re in the midst of off. And we have been since slightly before we met.”

 

David nodded. “Both Liliana and Amy go to our sister school, Crawford Country Day. And since we never know how their relationship is going, Lils hasn’t come to visit. But now that I know you are obviously my long lost brother, that will have to be remedied. Lils will love you, she’ll probably try to adopt you.”

 

Wes chuckled at Kurt’s eye roll, obviously not believing David. He smiled fondly at the countertenor while David looked at the two of them and mentally decided to help foster a better relationship between the two of them if the sparks of attraction he could sense between them was anything to go by.

 

And all the while, Blaine sat alone trying to induce a sugar and caffeine coma, not realizing that he was being plotted against and simultaneously losing the boy he could have spent forever with to his best friend.

 

FIN


End file.
